


I've to see it

by Melody_Harkness



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody_Harkness/pseuds/Melody_Harkness
Summary: Ok, so I was participating in a Drabble challenge.Every day for a month write one drabble, on selected subject (or word).I'm gonna put some of them here...





	I've to see it

**Author's Note:**

> "I prefer to meet in person."

"Crowley... what an honour?" Said very sarcastically Sam, eating his salad in dinner. "Couldn't you send a text or call first?"  
"Sorry moose, you know I prefer to see on my own what's the big fuss about. So, where is it? My contact wasn't specific enough for me to know if it's girl or boy. He had just the right amount of time to tell me that there is a child with you and it looks rather similar to you. So, don't let me wait, you know I'm not patient."  
Sam was happy that he left Laila in the bunker.


End file.
